Céu azul
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: como não sou boa em resumos, leiam esse yaoi e deixem suas opiniões! vai especialmente para Leona-EBM!


**Céu Azul**

"De que vale o paraíso sem o amor?".

Os dois jovens caminhavam pelo campo. Pelo chão, podiam ver os corpos sem vida de outros cavaleiros, pedaços de armadura, sangue... As plantas que uma vez haviam ocupado aquele solo estavam queimadas e destruídas. Nada de bonito que havia ali antes restara. Próximo dali estava o mar, tingido de vermelho, cercado pelas areias da praia, também da mesma cor.

O cheiro forte que saia daqueles cadáveres era insuportável. Um deles, de cabelos castanhos, tapou o nariz com a mão. O outro, com longos cabelos esverdeados, ainda lutava contra aquele odor.

Haviam enfrentado uma grande batalha havia pouco tempo e estavam bastante cansados. Parecia que todos os outros soldados que lutavam ao lado deles haviam sido mortos. Os espectros de Hades eram fortíssimos, mas a luta fora equilibrada. Ao final, nenhum seguidor do senhor das trevas restara. Mas a situação para os Cavaleiros de Athena também não era boa apesar da vitória: apenas eles haviam restado. Estavam cansados, perdidos e com fome.

Mesmo assim, não podiam desistir. Ainda tinham um ao outro.

- Parece que só nós restamos, não é?

- Sim, é o que parece...Quer dormir um pouco?

- Dormir?

- É. Você dorme por uma hora enquanto eu vigio. Depois te acordo e eu durmo enquanto você vigia.

O rapaz de cabelos de cor verde deu uma risadinha.

- Você não vai me acordar. Vai me deixar dormir porque estará muito preocupado comigo e quer que eu descanse. Eu te conheço, Dohko... – e pegou na mão do outro, carinhosamente.

- Bom, mas você precisa dormir... – tentou retrucar o companheiro.

- Você também. Deita aí que eu vigio e você dorme...

- E você vai me deixar dormir a noite inteira, não é, Shi? – e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

O outro sorriu, corado. Sempre se corava quando Dohko lhe chamava daquele jeito.

- Parece que não vamos dormir então... – disse Shion, sentando-se sobre um pouco de relva que ainda restara – Quer ver as estrelas comigo?

- Estrelas? – Dohko olhou para o céu. Estava negro, de um tom assustador que talvez nunca mais deixasse a cor verdadeira aparecer – Parece que elas não nos farão companhia hoje.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e escutou um suspiro do companheiro.

- Eu quero um céu azul...

- Você quer mesmo, Shi?

- Quero sim. Um céu azul cheio de estrelas.

- Quer que eu vá buscar pra você?

- Não... – beijou-lhe o pescoço – Porque aí você teria que ir muito longe e eu não quero ficar sozinho. Você está com um corte aqui...

Libra sentiu uma pontada de dor quando o namorado lhe tocou o rosto, próximo ao corte.

- Não só aí... – disse, segurando-lhe a mão e a afastando um pouco.

- Desculpe... – respondeu o ariano, baixinho.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos puxou-o para si. Não conseguia suportar o rosto ou a voz triste de seu companheiro.

- Não doeu... – tomou-lhe a mão, beijando as pontas dos dedos – Você também está machucado...

- Se você cuidar de mim, vai sarar logo – sorriu e lhe mostrou a língua, divertido.

- Pode deixar. Cuidarei muito bem de você.

Dohko aproximou-se ainda mais dele e lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Depois disso, deitou-se sobre a terra e puxando Shion, trazendo-o para seu peito.

- Porque será que as coisas têm que ser assim, Shi? – passou os dedos lentamente pelos longos fios de cabelo do amante.

- Não sei... Esse é o tipo de coisa que faz perder a crença em tudo. Até mesmo em Athena.

- Perderia a crença em Athena? – perguntou assustado, levantando-se um pouco.

O outro também se levantou um pouco, apoiando-se sobre as mãos e o encarando nos olhos, seriamente.

- Se ela me tirasse você, sim.

Dohko ficou um tanto balançado com a resposta do outro. Mas não teve como reagir: foi beijado pelo outro. Primeiro, de forma inocente, e depois, foi se aprofundando ainda mais e se tornando sensual.

Sentia algum receio em ouvir aquela resposta, mas enquanto correspondia ao beijo, pôs-se a pensar e percebeu que não perdoaria Athena se o mesmo lhe acontecesse. Amava Shion mais do que tudo no mundo e não sabia se suportaria ficar sem ele.

Eram jovens ainda, mas a obrigação de vencer a Santa Guerra contra Hades e o peso de usarem as Armaduras de Ouro fazia com que qualquer outro assunto ficasse de lado. Mas, por mais que lutassem para que tudo ficasse em segundo plano, nenhum deles conseguia deixar aquele namoro para depois.

'Era coisa de adolescente'

Muitos diziam isso, mas eles não se importavam. Tinham um ao outro e isso os faziam fortes. Que fosse coisa de adolescente: era a coisa de adolescente mais bonita do mundo!

- No que está pensando?

- Que eu quero voltar para casa... E dormir com você...

- Pervertido! – disse Shion, com um sorriso, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Como se você não gostasse que eu fosse – Dohko lhe deu uma piscadela, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu não gosto. Eu adoro!

- Que bom! Fico menos preocupado assim.

- Eu também quero ir pra casa... Dá para ver o céu de lá...

- Shi, você ainda quer uma estrela?

- Onde você conseguirá uma para mim?

O Cavaleiro de Libra apontou para o céu e o ariano olhou para ele, descrente.

- Vai conseguir uma estrela para mim com esse céu?

Dohko tocou seu lábio com o dedo indicador pedindo silêncio. Com o mesmo dedo, apontou para o céu novamente. Shion dirigiu seus olhos para o alto, acompanhando o dedo do amante.

- Bang! – disse o libriano, como se desse um tiro para o céu.

- Que crueldade! Deu um tiro para o alto – reagiu Shion, com falsa preocupação.

- Olha, sua estrela está caindo...

- Onde?

- Já caiu!

- Engraçadinho... – Áries suspirou e lhe beijou a testa novamente.

- Mas caiu mesmo!

- Oh, sim, caiu sim.

- Vamos lá procurar, Shi!

- Ai ai...

- Ora, eu derrubei a estrela para você... Não quer vê-la?

O Cavaleiro de Áries o encarou com uma expressão doce. Não conseguia resistir aos devaneios românticos de seu amado. Deu-lhe um beijo simples nos lábios e se levantou.

- Vamos então... E aí vamos tentar pescar algo ou procurar crustáceos na areia para comer.

Dohko sorriu e se levantou também, enlaçando o outro pela cintura.

- Tudo o que você quiser.

Começaram a refazer o caminho de volta, abraçados. O campo tomado pela morte já não era tão assustador. Poderiam ter se acostumado ao lugar, mas sentiam que não era para estarem ali.

Sabiam que quando estavam juntos, abraçados, eram invencíveis e não tinham com o que se preocupar. E naquele momento, mais do que qualquer outro que já tivessem vivido precisavam ficar próximos um do outro.

Quando tempo mais duraria aquele pesadelo?

Do fundo de seus corações imploravam o fim de tudo. Nada mais de sangue derramado. Nada mais de morte, choro, tristeza e o que mais fosse... Nada mais... Apenas queriam voltar para o Santuário. Queriam a paz, a quem fosse.

Pelo menos teriam paz naquela noite. Um dava paz ao outro e só aquilo bastava.

- Dohko, você acha que vai demorar muito para tudo isso ter um fim?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu tenho medo...

- Medo de que, meu amor?

Áries demorou a responder. O medo tomava conta de seu coração, que batia de forma rápida e assustada. Libra o fitou, preocupado. Acariciou seu rosto levemente, tentando acalmá-lo e só então seu amante prosseguiu.

- De perder você.

- Não vai me perder.

Shion abraçou-o ainda com mais força. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

- Shi...

- Eu nunca senti tanto medo na vida, Dohko! Nunca! Sinto que se eu te perder, não terei mais nenhum motivo para continuar vivo...

- Não fale algo assim!

- Mas é a verdade!

Depois disso, ficaram um de frente para o outro. Ambos choravam e se abraçavam fortemente. Não era apenas o ariano que sentia medo, Dohko também. Apenas não queria expressá-lo, para que o outro não ficasse preocupado.

- Eu sei que é... Também estou com medo. Muito medo.

- Eu te amo, Dohko.

- Eu também, Shi.

Ficaram ainda por mais um tempo abraçados, sem dizer uma só palavra até que o ariano deu outro beijo na boca do namorado e perguntou-lhe:

- E minha estrela?  
- Oh sim! Vamos buscá-la!

Voltaram a caminhar, lentamente. Após alguns minutos sentiram os pés pisando na areia da praia. Um belo cenário se a morte não estivesse em cada centímetro do lugar.

- Que falta faz um céu azul e uma lua cheia, não é Shi?

- Sim... Mas me diga onde está minha estrela! Estou curioso para saber como ela é!

Dohko sorriu e o soltou, afastando-se uns poucos passos.

- Se quiser ver... Tem de me pegar!

- O que?

Shion mal teve tempo de dizer a frase e viu que o libriano já se afastava correndo.

- Ei, volte aqui!

- Venha me pegar!

O ariano o seguiu por alguns metros, até que viu Libra se jogando sobre a areia. Não pôde deixar de rir e correu até ele, pulando sobre ele.

- Te peguei!

- Puxa, você é bom!

- Mas não valeu: você caiu de propósito.

- É que eu encontrei a estrela.

- Mesmo?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu as mãos, mostrando uma pequena estrela-do-mar com seis braços e de uma bela cor roxa.

- Escolhi a mais bonita do céu só para você.

Shion pegou a delicada estrela na palma da mão e não pôde deixar de chorar novamente.

- O que foi, Shi?

- Você...

- Eu...?

- Você faz tudo isso aqui ser tão maravilhoso. Toda essa destruição, todo esse inferno...

- É preciso usar a imaginação para não enlouquecer num lugar desses.

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- O que, Shi?

- Se você for para o inferno comigo eu não me importo...

- Não diga tal coisa! Nunca uma pessoa como você iria para o inferno!

- Eu mato, não mato? Matei vários soldados hoje e voltarei a matar amanhã. Estou sujeito a qualquer coisa.

- Você não vai para o inferno!

- E para onde eu vou?

- Para o paraíso, oras...

- Não valerá nada se você não puder vir comigo.

Dohko ficou calado por algum tempo e Shion deitou-se sobre seu peito novamente.

- Então vamos para o paraíso juntos, Shi. Custe o que custar.

- E lá haverá flores e plantas bem bonitas, não é?

- Com folhas da cor dos seus cabelos.

- E haverá uma praia como essa...

- Para que possamos nadar...

- Pelados!

- Pelados?

- É só uma sugestão.

- E uma boa sugestão.

- Que bom que gostou... Mas, voltando ao nosso paraíso: também haverá pássaros e animais e muitas árvores...

- Uma floresta, meu amor.

- E um céu azul.

-Sim, um céu azul... E com muitas estrelas!.


End file.
